I'm Different
by Eternal White Rose
Summary: The sequel to I'm Special nya ! It's all in Ikuto's POV nya ! AND theres a new enemy! Rated T for language nya DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! It's me, and I'm here with the sequel to I'm Special, nya~  
Ikuto: When did you start saying nya?  
Me: Dunno. But I like it, nya~  
I MOST CERTANILY DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA AND I think I spelled certanly wrong, nya~**

Chapter 1: Lovers

_THIS whole story is in IKUTO'S POV!_

Being imprinted feels...different. It doesn't feel like you're being kissed you having your blood sucked. No, it feels like you're with the one that you were meant to be with. So, I guess you can say that me and Amu belong together. Will I criticize you? No. Will Amu? Well, maybe. But still, imprinting feels like you're at the top of the world. It feels like

You acually belong here.

I looked at Amu. She had her eyes closed, and, damn, did she look cute. She was now m lover forever. I would never let her go. Even if my life depended on either my life being lost or hers, I would take my life.

Amu desrves much better. Ever since we met that day, I have been in love with her. I tried to attact her attention alot, bu back then, it never seemed to work. Until now, I have never been able to stop thinking about her.

I'm just damn glad that I get to be with the girl of my dreams.

**Short and sweet chapter, nya~ R&R nya~**


	2. Chapter 2

**ONLY FOR A CHAPTER I AM PUTTING THIS STORY "OFF HOLD"!**

**Meh, winter break and I have nothing to do. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: NO!**

**I'm Different Chapter 2: -insert over-dramatic title here-**

I sat on the couch, happily content with the girl I loved right next to me, sleeping. I tangled one of my hands through her hair, and her head seemed to follow. When I pulled my hand away, her lips formed a frown and her eyebrows twitched. When I put my hand back in her hair, she sighed happily and slept with a smile her face.

It had only been a short while since Amu bit me and I became inprinted. We were now stuck like glue, I guess you could say. My eyelids started to drop, so I put my head on Amu's, and drifted to a deep place filled with clouds and Amu (or as normal people would call it, a nap).

**:~I'm Different~:**

I got out of the kitchen the next morning. It was a pretty hard habit to break since I still have to get used to the fact that I drink the blood of poor birds and squirrels **(DIE SQUIRRELS! Squirrels: O.O) **instead of eating normal people food. "Went in the kitchen for something to eat, Ikuto?" Amu asked me. "I guess I have to duck-tape the door closed or something."

"No need, I'll forget about it in a day or two, relax."

In a day or two I didn't forget about it, my mind kept drifting to milk and taiyaki, the foods I will miss the most. Maybe I should put up pictures of them in my room…that wouldn't be a bad idea.

We hadn't seen Saaya for a while now, but I knew that she was on our side and that she was safe. But we had no idea if the men that had captured Amu were going to come back, and who their leader was. Amu didn't even know. She said that she saw glimpses of some of the people but that was all. She said one day:

"I saw blonde hair, light blue eyes, brown eyes and long dark hair."

I have a feeling that those four are traits of major people that work in the company that has no name. We're gonna wait until later until maybe one of them come out after us.

**:~I'm Different~:**

**:~Elsewhere, in Normal POV~:**

A dark laugh filled the night. "Now, I will do what Saaya had tried. I will try and get rid of Hinamori Amu!"

**:~END OF CHAPTER~:**

**Written By: Tsuku Koneko/ Mrs Koneko Elric**

**With help from: Fujioma Neko**

**Edited by: Fujioma Neko**

**Written on: 12-17-10**

**Typed on: 12-28-10**

**Additional notes: CREDITS ARE COOL!**

**And, I would like to say a few things.**

**Well, um, this story will be put on hold until I feel like updating again.**

**I will update this story when I have absolutly nothing to do. Which is very rare.**

**Please read my other stories.**

**R&R**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Oh. My. Fucking. God.**

**PRESENTING::**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Uh...hi? -clears throat- My updates as you can see are very, very, VERY, _VERY _slow. Uh, I was planning on updating a few stories during spring break but uh, I kinda wanna do something first.

My writing _needs _to improve. It really does. Other than the fact that I use the wrong words at the wrong time, I had to memorize the dictionary a few months back, and I have so many small and short chapters that it's actually laughable. Not to mention the fact that my group has to perform at least twenty songs in one week. Yeah, you heard me, _twenty._

On my profile you can see a website that I had made for my ongoing series that is called '_The Five Guardians_'. It's to actually see how well my writing has been going. If I can finish the first chapter by Thursday of this week (April twenty first) than I just _might _upload a new chapter for these stories.

My friend Lily is going to hate me because I actually did promise to update my Alice Human Sacrifice story during this week but I sadly won't get the time to! I'm so sorry!

_In fucking addition to all this:_

My language arts teacher found out about my fan fiction writing and wants me to write something for him. So guess what I'm doing when I'm not performing or improving my writing skill. Thanks Mr. M! -mumbles something along the lines of 'mother fucking son of a bitch'-

My french is amazing today!

This authors note is as long as hell and it's still not done!

**Secrets That Are to be Kept** people: (since I am posting the same note on all my continuing stories) I _do _have half the chapter done. But guess what? It's so damn long it's going to take me another month to finish it!

**Keep it Hidden people**: I still have the old file saved on my documents! So no, I didn't start the new chapter!

**Alice Human Sacrifice **people: Look, I understand that you guys don't even read this. But it's interactive. You get to make up your own character that goes in the story and kills people. But why didn't I make the new chapter?

ITS ALL FUCKING MIKU'S FAULT!

**EdWin: 100 Themes, 100 Moments **people: Uh, I might actually update this one because I'm like, on the fiftieth one-shot on the document I'm writing it on on MW. But don't count on it.

**I'm Different **people: Simple. Wait until summer. I can't find any good ideas for that story anymore.

**So Much in Common **people: Read this story, please! Tell your friends that I am not going to update this one until summer!

**A Crazy and Lovable Family **people: I still have this story...? I forgot...

**Amuto One-shots **people: I forgot about this one too...

Thats it for now. I'll tell you guys if anything else gets in the way of my updation.

Signing off,

Mrs Koneko Elric.

_Tsuku Koneko_


	4. Discontinuation Notice

I've decided to discontinue this story. I've read the comments on I'm Special and I'm not continuing the sequel since I'm afraid all those previous people who commented saying for me to 'get my own idea' will come back. That was my own idea and I felt pretty upset when I read all those comments. Sorry everyone who liked this series...

-Koneko


End file.
